Past, Present and Future Issues
by Evix
Summary: After Chris is banned from the manor, two girls and a boy from the future come to the past, followed by Wyatt, who's planning on turning Chris. Can Bianca, Tyler and Melinda save him? This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you like it.
1. 1 Cold and Miserable

Charmed fanfic – Chris Halliwell's live

**Past, Present and Future Issues**

Chapter one – 1. Cold and Miserable

Chris Perry Halliwell was sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge, his legs crossed, his hands upon his face. It was chilly up there, with a cold wind causing him to shiver, but what do you expect in the middle of the night. He had sit there for a long while now, at least three of four hours, but he'd lost sense of time a long while ago.

The only thing he wore was a thin T-shirt, no jacket, but he didn't mind. Of course he did feel cold, but he already felt so miserable, that he didn't care about the weather at this moment. What he did care about was his family. His family betraying him like that. Somehow he could understand them, he understood why his family didn't trust him. But it still hurted like hell.

He was banished from the manor, his mom... Piper, had told him she never wanted to see him again. His father who already mistrusted him, lost the last bit of faith in him as well as Phoebe and Paige did. And so now he was homeless. Completely homeless, and all alone with no one to rely on.

It happened a couple of hours ago, and the pain was still fresh. Chris sighed as he thought about the event of the evening. Wyatt had been turned evil, and of course Chris was to blame. Sure, he was NOT to blame, but they didn't believe. And why would they? They had no reason to trust him, for all he did was lie to them. But it was not because he liked to lie to them, he just had to. He couldn't risk them find out who he really was. Their son.

It could mess up the future in even worse ways. And that future of his, that already was pretty fucked up. Because of his brother nonetheless, who he now was unable to save.

Why was live so hard on him? Why be so cruel on him?

Another shakely sigh escaped his mouth. Partly from the cold, partly from the way he felt right now: Miserable. That was the best way to describe it. Miserable. Betrayed. Alone.

After he had been banned from the manor, he had orbed to P3, to pick up some stuff, like his engagement ring, and the golden necklace his mother had given him when he turned 14. He never wore the thing though, because he was afraid it might get broken during a demonfight.

Also he had gathered some money, and a few potions he had left. But he forgot to take his jacket, and now he was suffering a cold because of that. But he didn't want to go back there. It would only remind him of Piper, the look on her face when she told him she never wanted to see him again. The looks of both his aunts gave him were almost as bad, with thesame hate and mistrust and disappointment. But his moms was worse, she was his mother for crying out loud. But she couldn't know. It wasn't her fault. And Leo, he had looked at him the same way the others did, but Leo didn't matter that much to Chris. He tried to avoid him anyway.

The cars below him just rushed through the night, no stopping it. It was weird to realize the people down there were busy living, while he had the feeling his life was ending. How could he possible safe Wyatt now? Now, when he was all on his own.

For a moment he considered going back to the future. But he rejected that thought immediately. He couldn't do that, not after all he'd promised to the others. After all he promised to his sister, and to the one he loved. No, he had to keep fighting. But how was he going to do that, with no one to support him? No one to trust or to help.

And so he kept awake most of the night, until his sight finally got weary and blurry and his eyes got heavy and at last he let the sleep get over him.

A long night sleep, that's what he longed for at the moment the bright shining of the rising sun stung his eyes, and he opened them grumbling. It took him no more than two seconds to realize where he was, and what had happened.

"Ah no..." He mumbled recalling the event of yesterday evening to memory. How was he ever going to fix this on his own? He had to somehow regain their trust, although he didn't quite know how to do that. But that had to wait anyway, not just because he didn't know how, but also because they probably needed time to scale down their hate for him. He did at least. So weird to know your own family hates you, he thought. His future was bad, you could easily say horrible, but at the moment he thought this was just as bad.

He tried to sit up, and felt his body was half frozen. He looked at this hands and shocked came to realize they were slightly blue. He had to get out, to go do something. When he moved over to his other hip, he felt the potions in his pocket slide and clang. That's when he pulled himself together and decided to go on with what he was here for to do in the first place. The sooner he found the demon that would turn Wyatt, the sooner he could go home, to his own future home. Home to Melinda and Bianca.

He smiled at the thought of seeing them again, happy and safe, and orbed out.

He retook his form in P3, and silently, not knowing what time it was, and afraid Piper would be in P3 hearing him, he pulled a little box from under the bed and put it on the table, which was covered in papers and books, which he first genly pushed aside. In the box there were even more papers, but he searched for one in particular. When he found it, he pulled it out carefully and glanced at it a moment. On the paper were names, written in a sloppy handwriting. His writing, but a few names were written in a very tidy handwriting. Melindas.

But before he could do anything else he quickly orbed out when he heard familiar footsteps closing up, not wanting Piper to notice him.

---

Damn it! He cursed himself, now he had _again _forgotten to take his jacket. Standing on the bridge again, he felt his body slightly trembling. But it didn't really matter, he now had something to keep him warm. He glanced at the paper in his hand. It had names on it, names of demons the resistance had gathered, demons that possible had something to do with Wyatt turning evil. Now the sisters wouldn't vanquish them, he had to do it himself. The only problem was that he couldn't use the book now. He would have to kill them with his bare hands, and the potions he still had left over from the previous demon hunts.

He read over the names and picked one he figured he could take by himself.

-Domian

Domian was just a regular demon, Chris knew, not a hard victim, but still a treath to baby Wyatt. He fold the paper intwo and put it in his pocket. He knew where to find Domian, he had crossed paths with him in the future. He devoured his victims in a small hidden cave, somewhere in the underworld, not hard to find.

Let get this over with, he thought bitterly and he orbed. Occuring in white lights, he recognised the cave. This was the right place, Chris thought and slipped his hands in his pocket when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around and ducked immediately. He faced Domian, a big filthy looking Demon, dressed in rags, who was throwing energieballs at him. Chris instinctly waved his arm, causing the Demon to fly across the cave, crashing against the wall. The demon briefly looked at him stunned, but restored himself quickly.

"You're a _witchlighter_?" He said confused. Trying to struggle up he threw another energyball aimed at Chris, who easily avoided it.

He shrugged. "That's right," He said pushing the demon against the wall again with his telekinesis. "Must be an honour, being killed by a witchlighter, they're quite rare." He said sarcastically, after which he threw a blue coloured potion to the demon, who shrieked briefly, then dissappeared in an explosion.

Chris sighed, another demon of his list, but his relief only lasted short, for he suddenly heard the rustling sound of demons shimmering in. Immediately he turned around, freezing several energyballs rushing towards him, and sent the energyballs straight back to three of the demons, who screeched and exploded. He again turned around when he heard demons behind him shimmering in. Instantly he grabbed some more potions and directed them at the two demons, who also shrieked and exploded. But time to be relieved wasn't there for Chris, for even more demons shimmered in, now everywhere, surrounding him.

Chris waved his hand, through which several demons were sent flying through the cave, but that wasn't enough to scare the demons away. Demons kept shimmering in, and Chris kept vanquishing them at full speed, at the same time dicking and avoiding energyballs flying towards him. He thought he had it under control, but no he wasn't so sure how he was going to get out of this mess. Just when he threw the last potion he had left he heard a voice in his head, calling his name.

"Chris! Chris Perry! Get your ass down here!"

"Great." Chris muttered, still fighting for his life. He got distracted from the fight when he heard the voice again, this time screaming his name.

"CHRIS!" An energyball hit him hard in his shoulder, and burned a bit of his flesh. Moaning in pain he vanquished a few other demons, but when the voice sounded again, in an anxious way, and his arm viciously ached, he decided it was time for him to bring the fight to an end. With as much power as he could put into it, he waved his yet unharmed arm to send a few demons to the wall, then dropped himself to the floor, to create confusion and orbed out.

He reformed in the manor, where he found himself cought up in a fight again. He spotted his aunts and his mother, who noticed him orbing in as well, but couldn't welcome him, for the demons were throwing energyballs at them merciless.

Chris waved his hands, sending two energyballs in the direction of two big dirty looking demons, who screamed before exploding. Chris felt the sisters glancing at him surprised, but he didn't react at them. He send as many demons as he could through the wall, and cleared his way towards the sisters, who now were in a easier position, and could now bale him out.

"What the hell? Chris, how did you grant that power? Whitelighters don't have that power!" Piper yelled at him over the screaming over the decreasing ammount of demons.

"He isn't a whitelighter." A familiar voice sounded, and Chris turned around so fast he lost his balance.

"Bianca?" He practically cried out. But before he got an answer he found himself flying across the room, after a energyball had hit him hard in the stomach. Oddly though, the energyball hadn't been on high voltage, he realised when he hit the flour hard but found himself still conscious.

"Oh my god, Chris!" He heard another voice scream, followed by the sound of flames, screaming and at last exploding demons. Finally they were all gone, and Chris heard footsteps running towards him. Moaning in pain he opened his eyes and stared in the eyes of the one person he had never expected to see here.

"My god..." He stuttered while the young woman in front of him gently pushed Piper aside and held her hands above the big hole in Chris' stomach. A golden light came out of her hands, and Chris felt the gap in his stomach healing quick.

"Melinda? Bianca? What in heavens name are you doing here?"


	2. 2 Girls

**Author's note: **

I believe I didn't quite make this clear, it's set just after 6x12 Prince Charmed.

Thanks for the ones who reviewed :D Made me very happy.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Xxx Eveline

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2

**Past Present and Future Issues.**

2. Girls

"Melinda? Bianca? What in heavens name are you doing here?" Chris asked, still out of his breath, after the wound was healed, and he ignored his very worried looking mother. Sure, Piper Halliwell had a lot of questions on her mind, as did her two sisters, and they still weren't sure if they could trust him, but they understood this was not the right moment to question that.

Slowly the three sisters backed away, while the two strangers who no more than two minutes ago came falling out of a time portal, shortly followed by tons of demons, helped Chris getting up. On a safe distance, the sisters observed the situation.

Chris stumbled a bit when he got back at his feet, with the longest brunette still holding his hand tight.

"We have nowhere else to go." She said, here dark eyes looking sad, but at the same time very relieved too.

"He cought us, tried to kill us, but we managed to create a time portal and we escaped to this time, hoping we'd cross paths with you." The other, younger looking girl said, the girl who just healed him.

Chris first just looked from the one girl to the other, before finally being able to say anything.

"Plus... We missed you. I was really worried about you."

Piper could feel Phoebe squeezing her hand when Chris suddenly wrapped his arms around the tall skinny girl, with long brown hair, burrying his face in her embracing arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, barely audiable. The girl reacted immediately by kissing his forehead, and whispering comforting words in his ears.

After a few moments of complete silence, Piper found the urge to clear her troat, and she hawked, making Chris and the mysterious girls realize they were not alone.

The youngest girl, who had beautifull jade green eyes, just like Chris had, and very long dark hair looked up at the oldest sister, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god... Is that who I think she is?" She intended to run over to hug Piper, but Chris pulled her back quickly.

"No, she is not." He said rapid, "Sorry girls, for this uproar. And you might want to clean that off." He said, indicating the time portal. And immediately orbed out after saying that, taking the two girls with him.

For a moment the charmed ones were surrounded by complete silence, in a very messy room. After a few seconds, they all started to breath again.

"What... What was that all about?" Phoebe asked slightly confused, to which her sisters reacted by shrugging and shaking their heads.

"Beats me," Piper said, not sure what just happened. One minute they were just talking in the living room, next they hear a crash in the attic, followed by screaming and they rushed upstairs, to get trapped in a tremendous demon fight. They hadn't even noticed the two girls, until Chris got hit and healed by one of the girls.

"The girl... She seemed to know you... or us..." Paige pointed out to Piper, unsecure.

"We have to find out who they were, then maybe we will finally, _finally, _find out who Chris really is."

Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"So... Shall I start scrying for him then?" Paige suggested, on which Piper aswered with a quick nod, and she started calling for Leo again. She had called him when they entered the fight, but he hadn't showed up. Now again, he didn't seem to answer. Sighing she gave up.

"Phoebe, you go check the book if you can find the demon, I will check on Wyatt, see if he's okay."

Phoebe nodded. "Thank god it's weekend." She sighed, which Paige answered with:

"Oh yeah." She said with a tired smile.

"You didn't tell them?" Melinda practically cried out. Chris shrugged.

"Wha... Well... Why?" Melinda asked, not believing it. They were standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, but somehow that didn't really surprise the girls. He always orbed there when he was in some sort of trouble. It was the one place he felt save. They knew that.

"Because if they'd know who I really am, they would get all overprotective, and they would want to know everything and... it would just delay us, slow things down." Chris defenced himself from his babysister.

"But..."

"Ah.. No buts!" Chris cut her off, "Please don't nag. Just... Why are _you _here?"

Melinda opened her mouth, but Bianca was the faster.

"Wyatt found us, not very long after you left. He kept us captive..."

"He tortured us!" Chris' eyes widened as she said that, but Bianca gave Melinda a 'shush!' look and continued.

"He held us captive and tried so many things to turn us. But we didn't give in, and after some time we managed to escape, with some help of a few members of the resistance who found us. But then Wyatt's shadowers followed us and they discovered the hiding place..."

Bianca fell silent then.

"They stormed the place and..." Melinda didn't know what to say either.

"My god, are they... Are they allright..." Chris didn't want to hear the answer, afraid of what it would be.

"I'm sorry... A few have managed to escape, including Tyler, Henry Junior, Jessica and Helen, but..."

"No... Simon, Heather, Tamara...?" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry Chris, they're dead..."

"No!" It felt as if his world was crashing down... _again_. The last members of his family, except for his one sister standing in front of him, and two cousins who now lived in fear, and had to hide from the world, were killed. First his aunts, then his mother, his father, his uncles. His cousins had all fled to the sanctuary, a place where all magical beings gathered and hide, and after that had been attacked, the remaining witches had founded the 'resistance', where they had hidden themselves and lots of other witches. But with Chris as their leader, they started to fight back. They started to attack the demons, to protect themselves. To let Wyatt know there still were witches out there who hadn't abandon on hope. Witches that would never surrender to him.

"No..." He pleaded, chewing his lip. "No, no, no..."

"I'm sorry, Chris." Bianca wrapped her arms around him again, but Chris pulled her away gently.

"Is he here too?" He asked, hoping, fearing, _praying_ he wasn't.

"We don't know, we think not." Bianca said. "He was there when we jumped into the time portal, it was his voice who ordered the demons to get us back, but we didn't see him in this time." Chris sighed relieved. That was one burden less to bear.

It was silent a few more seconds.

"So what do we do now?" Melinda then asked. "We go to the manor and tell them what happened? Ask them if we can stay here? With them?"

"No..." Chris said quick.

"But Chris, we can't go back. We'll be killed!"

"No, I would have suggested that as well if..."

"If what?"

"If things hadn't been so bad as they are right now."

Melinda gasped, already having an idea of what he could mean.

"No. Chris, don't tell me they threw you out..."

Chris gave her a guilty look, on which she groaned.

"No way!" She yelled. "I can't believe it, how is it that you always manage to screw things up like that! You idiot!" Bianca grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Melinda, stop it! This is not going to help." Melinda gave her an angry look, but remained silent. Bianca turned around now.

"As for you... Is there no chance...?" Chris shook his head.

"I don't think so. They don't seem to trust me for one bit." Bianca sighed.

"Well, we really need them. So the lot of you will have to get over it."

Chris sighed.

"Right. Great... Fine. But, I'm sorry Bianca, but please don't let them know you're a phoenix. Please don't shimmer and... you know. They already mistrust me."

Bianca nodded. "I understand." She said softly, then she grabbed his hand, as did Melinda.

"And Mel..." He added, "Please don't tell them who we are."

"Right." Melinda agreed disappointed.

Chris sighed once more, then orbed them out, into the living room of the manor.

In the manor stood Piper, holding her baby in her hands, trying to calm him down by shaking him on her arms.

"You're okay, Wyatt, you're okay. The big bad demon is gone now." She shushed him in a sweet high voice. She then was cut off by the sound of jingling. She turned around quickly, hoping to see her ex-husband orbing in, but was let down.

"Chris… You have some serious explaning to do, young man." She said in harsh tone, making Chris sigh.

"I know." He said, but fell silent after that.

An awkward silence fell over the room, while Piper glanced over the two young girls, she noticed the girl on his left, who already had withdraw her hand, looked really familiar, although she didn't know why. Her long brown hair, what at the moment looked a bit messy, and the sad green eyes, she just had something really familiar. Piper felt the young girl, who didn't look much older than sixteen, seventeen at the very most, stared back at her with a really sad, but simultaneously a very excited look in her eyes.

The other girl, Piper guessed she was around Chris' age, maybe a bit younger. The girl had very long hair as well, also a bit messy, and chocolat brown. Her eyes were very dark, and desperately trying to avoid Pipers. She was still holding Chris' hand tightly.

"I..." Chris started, but was cut off by voices from the attic.

"Piper? Is there someone down there?" It was Phoebes voice.

"Oh my god..." Melinda whispered so soft, even Chris barely heard her, but the sqeezing in his hand, that he could feel better.

"Is it Leo? Has he finally come down?"

"No Paige, it's our pretend-to-be whitelighter."

Chris sighed when he heard quick footsteps rushing down the stairs, and then through the hall. Then both his aunts entered the living room, and glanced a bit confused over the girls.

"I don't think I can keep my mouth shut." She wispered, so soft it was barely understandable.

"You have to." He hissed back.

"You know I'm just as bad as aunt Phoebe at keeping secrets."

Chris just gave her a very threatening look, and a smile appeared on Melinda's face.

"Hey." Piper asked their attention. Chris figured she and her sisters had also first discussed the weird situation.

"So start explaning. Start with who they are." Piper said in a commanding way, a motherly way. Chris had to keep himself from smiling.

"Right... This is..."

"I'm his sister." Melinda answered for him, and the mouthes from everybody in the room fell open. The sisters first glanced at Melinda, then at Chris, then back at Melinda, and then glanced at eachother.

"Mel..." Chris and Bianca spat out simultaneously. Chris looked at her furious, then lowered his voice.

"This is unbelievable. What did I just tell you? I told you not to tell them! You promised!"

"Well Chris, it's no use to keep lying to them. It's just making this harder, complicated."

Chris felt the sisters smirking at him as he turned slightly pale.

"Is she telling the truth?" Phoebe demanded, and Chris, who saw no other option nodded, not wanting to look at them. Look at their stunned faces.

"Wow, you have a sister...?" Paige asked confused, "Why did you never tell us?"

"You have other siblings?" Phoebe wanted to know.

Chris pushed Melinda softly, hardly noticable, too keep her from telling anything else.

"No." He said quickly.

"Then who is the other girl?" Piper demanded, not trusting him.

"She's m..."

"No I want to hear it from her." Piper cut him off, and glanced at the pretty girl next to him, who still hold his hand. She glanced at the young man standing at her side, who briefly nodded.

"Yeah, you can tell them." He said moody, and he looked down, at the floor, feeling busted, betrayed. Even more betrayed then he felt that evening on the Bridge.

"I'm his girlfriend." Bianca said slowly, and again the sisters looked at them with wide eyes and amazed faces. But the awkward silence didn't last long.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paige asked.

Chris kept on staring at his feet as Melinda started to talk again.

"We're from his future, and we were hiding in the resistance, but Wyatt found us and..."

"Wyatt?" Piper cried out. Chris felt like falling in a big black hole.

"What do you mean Wyatt found you? Wyatt as in my baby Wyatt?"

"You didn't tell them this either?" Melinda demanded. "What _did_ you tell them?"

"Not much." Phoebe assured her.

"Tell me, what does my son have to do with this?" Piper cried out.

"And what is the resistance?" Paige added.

"I told you Wyatt was going to turn evil. But you didn't want to believe me. You threw me out when I said it." Chris said trying to sound uncaring, but failing terribly.

"But..."

"He's telling the truth, Piper!" Bianca cut her off. It was the first time this night she had said something spontaneously and all looked at her.

"But it can't be." Piper said, but her voice sounded unsecure.

"Well, it obviously can. You're son is going to be evil. Very very very evil." Bianca said angry now. "He's going to terrorize, capture, torture and kill lots of people, including his own family. Inluding Chris' family, including Melinda's family, including my family, including even your family."

Silence fell over the room. Pipers eyes were slightery watery and she blinked a couple of times. Her sisters just glanced with big eyes at the three strangers, not wanting to believe it. Then finally after several awkward moments Phoebe's mouth opened.

"I'm sorry Chris." She said soft. "I'm sorry we were so hard on you, if we'd known you had a life like that..." Chris looked up and watched her baffled. That was the last thing he'd expected.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Paige said, and Chris now stared at her, amazed. It took a few moments, but at ultimately gave in.

"I'm sorry, Chris. But you need to learn how to open up to somebody."

"Yeah, if you want us to trust you, you need to tell us more, and stop lying. If you wanted us to help you saving Wyatt, you should have told us this sooner." Phoebe said. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't. I'm sorry." He said.

"You can come back in if you want. They can as well." Piper looked at him asking.

"Thanks," Was all she got from her whielighter. Or witchlighter, as he turned out to be...

"Are there more witchlighters in the future?" Paige asked curious, for she and Wyatt were the only ones she knew.

"Can't tell you that." Chris said and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Future consequenses. Right." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, could you now excuse us, please?" Chris asked, and after a brief nod, he grabbed the future girls' arms and orbed out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hmm I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It turned out a bit different as I had hoped.

Well I hope you enjoined it anyway, please review :D

And btw, I think Wyatt's going to be in the next chapter, and if not then in the 4th chapter.

I will update as soon as I can.

Xxx Eveline


	3. 3 The party

Chapter 3

3.

Author's note: By the way, Chris-crossed has never happened in this story... I just realized that the story wouldn't make sense if it had...

And this is the part where a new character is introduced. I hope you like where it's going so far...

For the trailer of the story go to: .com/watch?v=Udf7ZhSSZy8

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**3. The party**

The day was still very young, the sun had risen not more than half an hour ago and most of the world was still asleep, but not the two young lovers. They had sit there, on one of the benches in the Arboretum, on that same spot for more then three hours now, though it felt like forever.

"You still have it?" Bianca asked, a big proud smile occuring on her face, when Chris showed her the silver ring with the shining diamond on it.

"Of course I do." He said blissful. "But you can have it back if you want."

Bianca's smile widened even more when he shove the ring on her finger, and then bend over to kiss her. She kissed him back, and put her arms around him.

"I never want to lose you again." She whispered, between the kisses. Chris responded by kissing her even more affectionately.

---

Very silently, she slipped in, sneaking her way to the book of shadows. She didn't want to wake the sisters, it would only complicate things, and Chris and Bianca, they were probably busy with eachother. They thought she was still asleep, she noticed them peer inside the room she was pretending to be sleeping in, and after they orbed out she had orbed as well. First she checked on the girls, and when she was sure they were still asleep she had orbed to the attic.

How curious she was, curious to that one book. That special book. She had never had a chance to see it closely, let alone to read it. Her parents wouldn't let her and her brothers read it until they were ten years old. They said it was for their own good, so they would have a considerable 'normal' youth. They had the same rule with Wyatt and Chris, but when Wyatt was sixteen, and she, Melinda, was almost nine years old, he had taken the book and never returned it.

And now she was finally going to read it. She had reached the book several seconds ago and had just stared at it. Then she pulled out her hand and touched the cover. Then she opened it in a quick movement and stared at a random page somewhere in the middle of the book. It had the picture of a demon on it, and beneith the small illustation a few phrases were written. It explained the background of the demon and how to vanquish it.

Melinda took the book of the table and took a seat in the armchair in the corner of the attic. She pulled up her legs and opened the book now on the very first page, and started reading. She knew there was not even the slightest chance she was even going to read half of it before someone would wake up, but she didn't mind. She would read the rest tomorrow night.

-----------------------------------

_**Unchanged future**_

_It was dark in the street. Too dark. The only bit of light shining on the street was the light the half full moon - which was almost completely covered with dark clouds - was reflecting. The lampposts were, every single one of them, either broken or just off, but plausible the first. But it didn't really matter, all houses standing in that very street were empty. Everyone had fled, or been killed. No-one would even think about coming in that street at night. Nobody, not a soul would dare to be outside at night anyhow. No one, except for the little party, that sneaked through the night. Almost invisible, all four of them dressed in dark or black clothes__, they silently, but quick, passed the ominous looking houses, which once used to be so familiar and inviting, but now made the young group slightly shiver. The street looked somewhat like the ghostly plane, so dark and deserted. But they knew it wasn't. _

_Somewhere in the middle of the street the party suddenly stopped in front of a big beautifull house. The house they once loved, but now were so afraid of to enter. Their homes. The manor._

_They gathered around one person, a pretty young man, skinny and tall, and presumable the leader of the small group._

"_Now, you now what to do." The young man whispered, his voice sounded nervous. _

"_Are you all sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, we're sure, right?" A very young boy with brown short hair said without doubt, but a girl, with dark slightly curling hair, falling till her schoulders, made a prostest._

"_No," She said, "I don't want them to be a part of this. Why do they have to go along?" _

"_Because the only way to keep them save is by taking them to the future, you know that."_

"_But it's too dangerous." The girl said whining. "We can find a hiding place and put them there and do this on our own."_

"_Tessa, we have had this conversation, several times. We have to take them, they will not survive here any longer, he will find them, just like he found the others. And then he will kill them. I know the risk, I do. But we have to try, it's our only chance."_

"_Besides, we can take care of ourselves." The girl standing next to the little boy said, she was a bit shorter than the boy, but looked like him so much, she was without doubt his twin sister. The older girl still hasitated, but she knew her cousin was right. There was no other option._

_-----------------------------------_

I know this chapter is short, way to short. I'm sorry!! But I'm already busy with the next chapter, just didn't want to make you wait any longer...

Hope you enjoined it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think so far...

Xxx Eveline


	4. 4 Future Family

Chapter 4 – Future family

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for uploading so late! I was just very busy with school... and boyfriends...**

**I know the previous chapter was a bit weird and confusing at the end, but I will clearify it all in this chapter, I guess...**

**This is the chapter where I introduce a new character...**

**Most Tyler's POV (you will soon find out who the hell he is) Only the first part isn't. A bit of it in the begin Tessa's POV (idemdito)**

_**Still unchanged future...**_

"_I want you two to be extremely careful," The teenage girl said, after a few moments of hesitation._

"_Of course, Tessa. Don't worry." The youngest boy said to his sister._

"_We can take good care of ourselves, can't we Henry?" His twin sister assured her. Henry nodded in agreement._

"_I know you can, Jessica, I'm just... I'm your sister, I'm supposed to be worried about you." Tessa said, feeling the urge to just wrap her arounds around both her ten-year-old siblings and get them to safety. But she knew she couldn't do that._

"_Are you ready?" Her older cousin asked, obviously trying not to sound as nervous as he definitely was, but failing terrible. _

"_Yes, let's just get it over with." Tessa didn't even try to sound confident. God, why did she have such a bad feeling about it?_

"_Good, you know the plan right? Tessa, you draw the triquetra, Henry and Jess, you stay as close to her as possible. I summon the book, say the spell and then you jump through the portal." The brunette said._

"_Tyler, I still don't think..."_

"_I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Her cousin interupted her, "Now let's go." _

_Tyler wasn't so sure of what he told his cousin, but that wasn't important now. What was important was getting his only cousins left to safety, at all costs, even if that meant risking his own life._

_He grabbed Jessica and Henry by the arms, and when Tessa attached herself to Jessica, he orbed out, into the attic of the manor. In quick reflex he vanquished the two demons who were guarding the attic, and Tessa ran to the wall and grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing a triquetra (or how the hell you spell it) on it. _

_It didn't take long before a few other demons shimmered in, and Tyler quickly send them flying through the room, crashing against the wall. _

"_At riming I'm not very well, now send these demons back to hell." _

_With a smirk Tyler watched the demons explode, and then turned to Tessa. She had almost finished the triquetra on the wall, Jessica and Henry were still at her side, looking a bit frightened at the sight of again demons shimmering in. Tyler quickly vanquished a few, and saw Jessica and Henry also using their powers to protect Tessa. They didn't have really strong powers yet, they could both do telekinessis, but not very good yet. Tyler didn't quite understand how they got that power, seeing Phoebe Halliwell was their mother, and she didn't have that power. But stranger things had happened in the family. Tyler was Paige's oldest, he had her orbing powers. But he had advanced his powers, he didn't have to yell the objects name in order to move it. He could do it just by thinking about it. Also he had talent for making potions, which was very useful in his opinion. For exemple now it was very useful to vanquish the demon in rapid speed._

_Tessa had now finished the triquetra. Good, now he could concentrate on summoning the book, while she could cover him. _

"_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Come to me from across the skies, _

_Returns the book of shadows, send it back,_

_To where it used be before the attack."_

_A horrible spell he knew, Tessa was way better at it, but it worked, and that was what mattered. Within seconds the air in front of him started to glow and then with a 'plof' the famous book fell on the floor. _

_Tyler was acctually a bit suprised, but very reliefed and dropped himself to the floor, opening the book and he started flipping the pages hastily. _

_He glanced at Tessa a second, and he saw she was handling it quite well, his younger twin cousins were also in the fight now, covering him amazingly well for their age. But Tyler wasn't sure if that would last. _

_Agitated he kept on rushing through the book. The spell. Were was that damn spell? Was it even still in the book? Please god, don't tell me Chris ripped it out?_

"_Hurry up, will ya?" Alarmed by the panick in Tessa's voice, Tyler glanced at his cousins again. Tessa was being forced into a corner by a few demons, and unable to protect her babybrother and sister. Or him. He now realised they were in an extremely dangerous position._

"_I can't find it! I can't find the spell!" He yelled back, panick rushing through his body. _

_Then suddenly the next moment everything went so quick. He found himself flying through the room, then crashing in the wall. A big hole in his shoulder, showing burned flesh and blood was streaming down his arms, into his shirt. God, that hurt._

"_Tyler!" He heard Jessica scream, and he opened his eyes, to see his youngest cousin running towards him, then a demon shimmered in front of her, and shove a shiny athame in her stomach._

"_NO!!" Without even thinking, Tyler send himaway from her, then vanquished him with one of his potions, and rushed towards her. Reaching her side, he noticed she was already unconsious. _

"_No..." He heard himself beg, and he checked her pulse. She was still breathing, still alive. But how long would it last?_

_Then Tessa noticed her youngest sister. She let out a shriek of horror. _

"_Oh my god, JESSICA!!" She screamed. But now she was distracted she didn't react quick enough. An energyball, full voltage, hit her in the stomach, and killed her instantly. Her body hit the floor with a sickening 'pof' and then remained still. Tyler felt his heart break. Not her too! Now it was just him and Henry... Henry, where was Henry?_

"_Henry!" He yelled, blindly throwing potions at the demons surroounding him, and he was kind of surprised he hadn't been killed yet. _

"_Say the spell! We have to get out!" _

_Such a brave little kid, Tyler thought impressed, than figured he was right. He felt he couldn't orb anymore. Wyatt's demons had probably cast an anti-orb spell around the house now. The book was to far from him, he would never be able to reach it, and even if he did, he wouldn't get the chance to read it. So he had to improvise then._

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Heat the hope within my mind,_

_Send us back to where we find,_

_The one we wish in place, and time."_

_Did it work?_

_The wall on which the triquetra had been written started to glow, and then it became blue. Yes, it worked!_

"_Go, Henry! I'll cover you!"_

_Henry nodded, and started running towards the time portal, and Tyler picked up his unconscious cousin, who was slipping away further and further, he knew. In the mean time vanquishing as many demons as he could he ran towards Henry and the portal. But only inches before Henry reached it, an athame flew across the room, and hit Henry from behind in the back. Henry gasped for air, then fell to the floor. Dead._

_Tyler was at a loss. What now? Everybody was dead. No, Jessica!_

_He ran even harder, jumped over the lifeless body of Henry JR and jumped into the time portal. Just on time, he knew. Just seconds after he jumped in it the portal closed. He was safe... for now... But was Jessica??_

That's it for today, I truly hope you liked it. Okay some things were a bit weird maybe... Sorry for that if so...

You'll get to know Tyler better in the next chappies, and of course then Chris will have the lead again instead of Tyler.

Please review, let me know what you think so far.

Xxx Eveline


	5. 5 Arrival of the Dead

**Chapter 5**

**I'm soooo sorry that it took so long but I was having a major writers block. And also I was starting a new other story and I was pretty busy with school. But here it is, finally. I hope you like it and by the way, i believe I have never made this clear:**

**Chris is 21 years old.**

**Melinda is 16 years old.**

**Tyler is 17 years old.**

**Bianca is 20 years old.**

**Also I always forgot to say:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Charmed and the WB, only the characters I made up are mine, like Tyler and Jessica... **

**Thanks to: **

**Zagreb-girl**

**Star mage1**

**RubyFresh**

**White Phoenix Lighter**

**Lizardmomma**

**NERDZROCK6**

**Luvindrewfuller**

**HikaruOfArrow**

**Yumi2482**

**Thank you for reviewing! It really made my day to read them.**

**So now let the story at last continue:**

_Chapter 5 – Arrival of the Dead_

The night was slowly coming to an end. Hours and hours passed so quick, way too quick for the two lovers likings. But eventually they saw the sun coming up, and they figured it was probably somewhere around six in the morning.

"Chris..." Bianca said softly, while loosening her from his chest where she had leaned against.

"Maybe we should go back." She said. Chris looked at her a few moments, then sighed while straightening himself upright as well.

"Yeah, the sisters will probably be awake in a few hours. And so will Mel..."

Bianca nodded, and grabbed her boyfriends hand, then felt herself being magically pulled up.

xxxx

They reformed in the attic of the manor, not expecting people there, but they were surprised to find the young brunette girl, curled up on the big armchair, sound asleep. She was holding a book in her arms, a big book. The book of shadows! Chris then understood. A brief sad smile appeared on his face, and disappeared just as fast as it came. The poor girl never got the chance to read it. He knew how badly she wanted it, though. And he understood why. Gently he pulled the book away from her fingers, and put it back where it was supposed to be. He couldn't let the sisters find his baby sister clutched to the book, they woulnd't understand, and maybe start to mistrust them again.

He gently lifted his sister and softly laid her down on the bed in the guest room. Bianca followed him, and watched her young boyfriend brush away the hair on his sisters face. She could see how much he had obviously missed her, and she knew, although she didn't exactly know how she knew, that he was feeling really bad for leaving her and the rest of his cousins. When he turned around to face Bianca, her presumptions turned out to be right. She could see in his eyes how much pain he was going through, and how bad he was taking it. He was probably blaming himself for... well actually everything, as he always seemed to be doing. The pour soul always saw himself responsible for everything bad that happened around, while it wasn't his fault, but his brothers.

But she was ripped from her thoughts when they both heard a loud sound of something crashing followed by someone screaming.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Piper hadn't slept well that night. She was having nightmares about her son growing evil, and she awoke gasping for air every hour. She missed Leo having next to her, he was of course still 'up there', and that made her even feel more bad. God, she was such a bad parent. How could her little sweet angel grow up evil? How could she and her sisters let that happen? Weren't they suppose to be the greatest source of good? It couldn't be, could it?

Then she heard a hard crash, coming from the attic. Demons! She thought and she immediately jumped of the bed, and ran up the stairs, followed by her sisters. So they hadn't slept well either, she figured but didn't have much time to think about it any longer. She opened the door and stepped through it and then her eyes widened.

There was again a triquetra on the wall, glowing blue, a time portal. A figure stepped through it, no ran through it and he landed painfully on the floor. The time traveler had something in his arms, no someone, Piper then realised startled, and he started to scream.

"Chris!" He screamed histerically, and was going to scream for their whitelighter again, but then something seemed to click inside of him, as he noticed the three sisters standing in front of him. His eyes widened and gasping he started to back away from them. Again he cried for their mysterious whitelighter, this time with more panic in his voice.

The girls were still shocked by the sight, and didn't know what to do with the histerical boy.

Rushed footsteps sounded from the stairs and not long after they found Chris entering the room, followed shortly after by Bianca.

"What is hap...- oh my god..." Chris rushed forward at the young brunnette boy, and Bianca rushed to the time portal, and closed it with a wave of her arm. Chris wanted to hug the stranger, but the boy pushed him back and pointed at the unconscious form in front of him. It was a girl, a very very young girl, the sisters noticed, and they were even more shocked.

"Leo!" Chris screamed without hesitation, after a moment waiting he screamed even louder, panick raising in his voice. "LEO GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

Of course, there was no sign of Leo orbing down any time soon.

"Leo. For gods sake man! We need healing!" Piper now screamed, and within two seconds the blue orbs filled the room and Leo appeared, immediately rushing to her side.

"Piper? Piper, are you okay? What's the matter?" He asked worried. Piper pushed him away, rougher then she meant to.

"I'm fine," She said, pointing to the two figures who where on the ground, with Chris and Bianca right beside them. Chris was trying to calm the young hyperventilating boy down, and Bianca was feeling the smaller unconscious persons pulse.

"They on the other hand..." Leo turned around and looked stunned for a moment.

"Who are they?" He asked suspicious, turning to Piper again.

"For crying out loud, Leo! HEAL!" Paige yelled, and that seemed to click something in Leo.

"Right," he muttered, "Sorry." He rushed to the strangers and kneeled down. He stretched his arms and held his hands above the gaping wound in the stomach. Blood was running out of it freely, so much blood. Deep down Leo already knew it was too late, but he had to try anyway. He summoned all of his strenght and a golden warming light came out of his hands. He waited a few moments, but when nothing seemed to happen, his presumptions turned out to be right. Hesitating he looked up at the boy who was still hyperventilating.

"I..."

"Try again." Chris commanded, and Leo was suprised to see tears pouring down his cheeks as well. He looked close to hyperventilating himself, but he was obviously trying to fight it.

"Please try again!" Chris now almost begged.

Leo nodded and let the golden glowy light appear out of his hands once again, but nothing happened. Now he knew for sure. It was too late.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, and the youngest of the three youngsters broke down in heartbreaking sobs and threw himself over the dead girls body. He screamed from the top of his lungs when her limp body started to fade, and then completely dissapeared. Probably courtesy of the time traveling, Piper figured.

Chris was trembling, tears streamed down his face, and Bianca wrapped her arms around him, slightly sobbing herself. Phoebe, who felt like she was going to faint if she'd be in that room one second longer, quickly rushed out, and Paige kneeled down next to the broken teenager. Without thinking, she did the one thing her heart told her to do, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a close hug. The boy clung on to her like she was his mother or something, and cried even harder.

"I missed you so much..." He muttered. "I'm so sorry. So sorry... Jessica... she..." He couldn't get it out of his mouth. He just couldn't. She couldn't be dead. Not her too. Now everyone was dead. Everybody he loved except for Chris. And his mother. His mother was holding him. She was alive. God, she was alive.

"Piper, could you..." Paige asked quietly, and Piper nodded understanding what Paige meant.

Chris, who finally seemed to have taken control over his emotions again, looked from Bianca's embrace as he felt a warm hand touching his shoulder.

"Chris..." Piper asked somewhat carefully, "Would you mind explaining some things?"

Chris, understanding he would find no way around this, nodded silently. How was he going to explain this one without them finding out his true identity? He got upright, and shot a brief glare at his younger cousin and his mother. _Please don't say anything like mom, or I love you,_ he thought desperately. But he knew she was the only one who could comfort him right now, and he couldn't pull him away from her.

Then he looked back at his own mother, who was also still unaware of that fact, and his father, who had now joined Piper.

"Ask away." Piper nodded, a bit relieved.

"Who is he? Who was she? How come you know them? Are they from the future too?"

"Yes, they're from the future too, just like me. He's... He's Tyler. And she was Jessica. She was his cousin. They were very close."

_Please let this be enough... _

"Don't they have last names?" Leo asked mistrusting.

_Damn it._

"They do, but..."

"Chris... no buts." Piper cut him off. Chris remained silent, and she sighed.

"Chris, tell the truth..." _Damn you, Leo!_

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't! God damnit!" The emotions were still too fresh and the pain and loss were still running through his body. All this was to much, and now when he mentally was broken he was being questioned. He couldn't have it now.

"Chris... Maybe you should just tell them." Bianca said softly, while caressing his hand.

"No..."

"They will find out anyway. You can't hide it forever."

"Yes, I can." Chris said angry. Great, now he was losing his temper. That was never a good sign, because when he lost his temper, he also was known for losing his focus, so losing his secrets. But he didn't have the time to completely loose his temper, because at the moment Melinda came barging in, screaming from the top of her lungs when she spotted her cousin.

"Tyler!" She screamed, and Tyler looked up, his eyes bloodshot, and he shrieked as well when he noticed his younger cousin running towards him. He pulled back from his mother and merely seconds later had Melinda throw her arms around him.

"Tyler... Tyler... What happened? What happened?" She asked worried, realising his clothes were still drenched with blood.

"Jessica... Jessica... she's dead." Tyler managed to croak out, and he finally seemed to take regain control of his emotions again. He pulled away from his slightly younger cousin and managed to get upright. For a moment nobody said anything, and looked at the teenager expectantly. Then he looked up at Chris, and said as determined as he could:

"Chris, we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I was having a major writers block on this story. I plan to bring Wyatt back in about 2 chapters I think, and I have to find a way to get rid of some of the time travelers, but I already have an idea of how to do that. **

**Well I hope you enjoined it and please please please **_**review**_** :D**

**Xxx Evi**


	6. 6 Wyatt

**Sorry sorry sorry!!!! I took sooooo long to write this but I was soooo busy!**

**I'm really sorry I will try to update again real soon to make up for it. This chapter is really short I know, but at least you have something :D**

**Hope you like this. **

**Yes yes Wyatt is coming!!**

**Chapter 6**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Many tears had been shed, not so long ago when Tyler had told them what had happened in the future when he tried to escape with Tessa, Henry JR and Jessica. Melinda had been crying nonstop, silent tears streaming down her face while she listened to Tyler's story and even after he's finished. Chris knew she was really upset and he was worried about her. Of course they were at the Golden Gate Bridge again. The cold hard wind had dried most of their tears, except for Melinda's. She was so young, she wasnt supposed to feel so much pain. Chris' heart broke at seeing his little sister, whom he loved so much, like that. But at thesame moment he felt hatred growing inside of him. God... He hated him so much. Wyatt. He wanted to kill him. But at the same time he knew he couldn't. He could never kill his own brother. He loved him way too much and he felt horrible because of just that.

Tyler had told them about how he just wanted to get his cousins to safety and how he had assumed he was going to die doing it. And now it turned out he was the one surviving and his cousins were the ones dying for him and how it killed him inside.

And while hatred was rising more and more in Chris' body with every word Tyler said, and every tear his young sister shed, fear was rising to. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but deep down knew he was terrified his brother would come here. To kill them and to turn him. He couldn't let that happen! No way. But how was he going to do that? They didn't stand a chance. If Wyatt would come here, they were all doomed. His last bit of family would be dead and he would be... turned or dead.

Damn you Wyatt!!

_Now that's not very nice!_

Chris jumped and let out a brief scream. Oh god, was that real?

_Oh yeah._

Oh no Oh no Oh no!!! It couldn't be...

Wyatt?

_Yes it's me little brother. I'm coming for you and you are going to pay!_

Chris felt three pairs of worried eyes fall on him, and Bianca touched his shoulder but he jumped away from her, suddenly breathing very rapidly and his body slighty trembling with shock and fear. Was he hallucinating? Was he going crazy? Suddenly he felt his body getting heavy and a wave of nausia brushed by him as he felt he was going to lose his conscious. He heard Melinda shriek alarmed before his knees buckled and everything became black.

Hatred was what he felt. So much hatred. He was so angry! They were going to pay. All of them. They were going to die an awefully slow and agonising death. But first they would have to beg him to kill them, after he had tortured them so badly as he had never tortured anyone before. He wouldn't have mercy on them. They didn't deserve it. How could they betray him? How could _he_ betray him? Was he crazy?

Wyatt Halliwell was furious at his family. His younger brother in particular. He now finally knew where he had been hiding for the past year. With his family, how ironic. But now he had found him, he was going to take him. He was going to take Chris, and he was going to punish him, very bad! But not before he forced him to watch as he killed the others. Maybe he'd spare his sister... He was going to have to think about that... Now he was going back. But first he was going to torture his little brother a little more. He loved to see the fear in Chris' eyes when facing Wyatt. He hated it to see Chris miserable, but at the same moment he loved it, because he deserved it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hope you liked this. PLEASE REVIEW :D:D:D:D**

**X Evy**


End file.
